topgunfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Maverick: If I can't shoot this son of a bitch, let's at least have some fun with him. Iceman: You two really are cowboys. Maverick: What's your problem, Kazanski? Iceman: '''You're everyone's problem. That's because every time you go up in the air, you're unsafe. I don't like you because you're dangerous. '''Maverick: That's right! Ice... man. I am dangerous. Charlie: Excuse me, Lieutenant. Is there something wrong? Maverick: Yes ma'am, the data on the MiG is inaccurate. Charlie: How's that, Lieutenant? Maverick: Well, I just happened to see a MiG 28 do a... Goose: We! Maverick: Uh, sorry, Goose. *We* happened to see a MiG 28 do a 4g negative dive. Charlie: Where did you see this? Maverick: Uh, that's classified. Charlie: It's what? Maverick: It's classified. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Maverick: Tower, this is Ghost Rider requesting a flyby. Air Boss Johnson: Negative, Ghost Rider, the pattern is full. Viper: Good morning, gentlemen, the temperature is 110 degrees. Wolfman: Holy shit, it's Viper! Goose: Viper's up here, great... oh shit... Maverick: Great, he's probably saying, "Holy shit, it's Maverick and Goose." Goose: Yeah, I'm sure he's saying that. Viper: In case some of you are wondering who the best is, they are up here on this plaque. Viper: Do you think your name will be on that plaque? Maverick: Yes, sir. Viper: That's pretty arrogant, considering the company you're in. Maverick: Yes, sir. Viper: I like that in a pilot. Viper: I flew with your old man. VF-51, the Oriskany. You're a lot like he was. Only better... and worse. He was a natural heroic son of a bitch that one. Maverick: So he did do it right. Viper: Yeah, he did it right... Is that why you fly the way you do? Trying to prove something? Yeah, your old man did it right. What I'm about to tell you is classified. It could end my career. We were in the worst dogfight I ever dreamed of. There were bogeys like fireflies all over the sky. His F-4 was hit, and he was wounded, but he could've made it back. He stayed in it, saved three planes before he bought it. Maverick: How come I never heard that before? Viper: Well, that's not something the State Department tells dependents when the battle occurred over the wrong line on some map. Maverick: So you were there? Viper: I was there. What's on your mind? Maverick: My options, sir. Viper: Simple. First you've acquired enough points to show up tomorrow and graduate with your Top Gun class, or you can quit. There'd be no disgrace. That spin was hell, it would've shook me up. Maverick: So you think I should quit? Viper: I didn't say that. The simple fact is you feel responsible for Goose and you have a confidence problem. Now I'm not gonna sit here and blow sunshine up your ass, Lieutenant. A good pilot is compelled to evaluate what's happened, so he can apply what he's learned. Up there, we gotta push it. That's our job. It's your option, Lieutenant. All yours. Maverick: Sorry to bother you on a Sunday, sir, but thank you very much for your time. Viper: No problem. Good luck. Maverick: That son of a bitch cut me off! Stinger: Maverick, you just did an incredibly brave thing. What you should have done was land your plane! You don't own that plane, the tax payers do! Son, your ego is writing checks your body can't cash. You've been busted, you lost your qualifications as section leader three times, put in hack twice by me, with a history of high speed passes over five air control towers, and one admiral's daughter! Goose: '''Penny Benjamin? '''Stinger: And you asshole, you're lucky to be here! Goose: Thank you, sir. Stinger: And let's not bullshit Maverick. Your family name ain't the best in the Navy. You need to be doing it better, and cleaner than the other guy. Now what is it with you? Maverick: Just want to serve my country, be the best pilot in the Navy, sir. Stinger: Don't screw around with me Maverick. You're a hell of an instinctive pilot. Maybe too good. I'd like to bust your butt but I can't. I got another problem here. I gotta send somebody from this squadron to Miramar. I gotta do something here, I still can't believe it. I gotta give you your dream shot! I'm gonna send you up against the best. You two characters are going to Top Gun. Wolfman: a video of planes being shot down This gives me a hard on. Hollywood: Don't tease me. Viper: Let me ask you something. If you had to go into battle, would you want him with you? Jester: I don't know, I just don't know Carole: Hey, Goose, you big stud! Goose: '''That's me, honey. '''Carole: Take me to bed or lose me forever. Goose: Show me the way home, honey. Slider: '''Goose, whose butt did you kiss to get in here anyway? '''Goose: The list is long, but distinguished. Slider: Yeah, well so is my Johnson. Goose: '''The defense department regrets to inform you that your sons are dead because they were stupid. '''Iceman: '''The plaque for the alternates is down in the ladies room. '''Maverick: I think I'll go embarrass myself with Goose. Maverick: This is what I call a target-rich environment. Goose: You live your life between your legs, Mav. Maverick: Goose, even you could get laid in a place like this. Goose: 'Hell, I'd be happy to just find a girl that would talk dirty to me. '''Maverick: '''I feel the need... '''Maverick, Goose: '...the need for speed! '''Maverick: '''You don't have time to think up there. If you think, you're dead. '''Stinger: And if you screw up just this much, you'll be flying a cargo plane full of rubber dog shit out of Hong Kong! Maverick: '''Yes, sir! '''Iceman: '''You can be my wingman any time. '''Maverick: Bullshit! You can be mine. Stinger: '''They gave you your choice of duty, son. Anything, anywhere. Do you believe that shit? Where do you think you wanna go? '''Maverick: I thought of being an instructor, sir. Stinger: Top Gun? Maverick: Yes, sir. Stinger: God help us. Charlie: What do you wanna do? Just drop down on the tile and go for it? Maverick: No, actually I had this counter in mind. Charlie: Great, that would be very, very comfortable, yeah. Maverick: '''It could be. '''Goose: '''No. No, Mav, this is not a good idea. '''Maverick: Sorry, Goose, but it's time to buzz a tower. Viper: Top Gun rules of engagement are written for your safety and for that of your team. They are not flexible, nor am I. Either obey them or you are history. Is that clear? Goose: '''Come on, Mav, do some of that pilot shit! '''Maverick: Too close for missles, I'm switching to guns. Merlin: '''What are you doing? You're slowing down, you're slowing down! '''Maverick: I'm bringing him in closer, Merlin. Merlin: You're gonna do what? Goose: above MiG upside down Is this your idea of fun, Mav? Charlie: I'll have what he's having. Hemlock, is it? Maverick: '''Ice water. '''Maverick: '''Any of you boys seen an aircraft-carrier around here? '''Slider: Crashed and burned! Huh, Mav? Maverick: Hey, Slider. Maverick: You stink! Charlie: Listen, can I ask you a personal question? Maverick: That depends. Charlie: Are you a good pilot? Maverick: I can hold my own. Charlie: Great, then I won't have to worry about you making your living as a singer. Maverick:'' I'm going to need a beer to put these flames out. Yo! Great Mav, real slick. Maverick: Jesus Christ, and you think I'm reckless? When I fly, I'll have you know that my crew and my plane come first. Charlie: Well, I am going to finish my sentence, Lieutenant. My review of your flight performance was right on. Maverick: Is that right? Charlie: That is right, but I held something back. I see some real genius in your flying, Maverick, but I can't say that in there. I was afraid that everyone in the tax trailer would see right through me, and I just don't want anyone to know that I've fallen for you. Carole: God, he loved flying with you Maverick. But he would've done it anyway... without you. He'd have hated it, but he would've done it. Charlie: So, lieutenant, where exactly were you? Maverick: Well, we... Goose: Thank you. Maverick: Started up on a 6, when he pulled from the clouds, and then I moved in above him. Charlie: Well, if you were directly above him, how could you see him? Maverick:'' Because I was inverted. '''Iceman: whilst saying Bullshit. Goose: No, he was man. It was a really great move. He was inverted. Charlie: You were in a 4g inverted dive with a MiG28? Maverick: Yes, ma'am. Charlie: At what range? Maverick: Um, about two meters. Goose: It was actually about one and a half I think. It was one and a half. I've got a great Polaroid of it, and he's right there, must be one and a half. Maverick: Was a nice picture. Goose: Thanks. Charlie: Eh, lieutenant, what were you doing there? Goose: Communicating. Maverick: Communicating. Keeping up foreign relations. You know, giving him the bird! Goose: looks puzzled, so Goose clarifies You know, the finger Charlie: Yes, I know the finger, Goose. Goose: I-I'm sorry, I hate it when it does that, I'm sorry. Excuse me. Viper: How ya doin'? Maverick:'' I'm all right. '''Viper: '''Goose is dead. '''Maverick:' I know. Viper: You fly jets long enough, something like this happens. Maverick: He was my R.I.O., my responsibility. Viper: My squadron, we lost 8 of 18 aircraft. 10 men. First one dies, you die too. But there will be others. You can count on that. You gotta let him go. You gotta let him go. Cougar: God dammit, Mustang! This is Ghost Rider 117. This bogey is all over me. He's got missile lock on me. Do I have permission to fire? Stinger: Do not fire until fired upon... Goose: It's the bottom of the 9th, the score is tied. It's time for the big one. Iceman: You up for this one, Maverick? Maverick: Just a walk in the park, Kazansky. Maverick: I can see it's dangerous for you, but if the government trusts me, maybe you could. Charlie: It takes a lot more than just fancy flying. Goose: (checking out the plaque with names of the best of the best) No, boys. There's two "O"s in Goose. Goose: Yeeha, Jester's dead! Wolfman: Won this bullshit? Goose: Didn't everybody? Hollywood: '''Hell no, man. We got our butts kicked. '''Wolfman: Thirty seconds. We went like this, he went like that. I said to Hollywood, "Where'd he go?" Hollywood says, "Where'd who go?" Hollywood: Yeah, and he's laughing at us, right on the radio, he's laughing at us. Slider: That was me laughing, dickhead. Stinger: How's it feel to be on the front page of every newspaper in the English-speaking world, even though the other side denies the incident? Congratulations. Goose: Great balls of fire! Maverick: Jesus, this guy's good! Viper: Damn, this kid is good! Jester: That was some of the best flying I've seen to date - right up to the part where you got killed. Maverick: This could be complicated. You know on the first one I crashed and burned. Charlie: And the second? Maverick: I don't know, but uh, it's looking good so far. Maverick: Charlie for the first time She's lost that loving feeling. Goose: She's lo... No she hasn't. Maverick: Yes, she has. Goose: She's not lost that lo... Maverick: Goose, she's lost it, man. Goose: Come on! Goose: himself Aw sh... I hate it when she does that. Air Boss Johnson: Two of your snot-nose jockeys did a fly-by on my tower at over 400 KNOTS! I want somebody's butt, I want it now, I've HAD IT! Air Boss Johnson: DAMN! That's TWICE! I WANT SOME BUTTS! Category:Imageless Articles Category:Quotes